Every Breathing Moment From Now
by NYCGurl
Summary: Spot and Jessie have decide to get married, but for all the wrong reasons. They hardly know each other! That's when things all start going down hill! It takes something terrible to happen before Spot can notice his feelings for Jessie. Will it be to late
1. Chapter One: The New Suitor

Every breathing moment from now  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**Chapter 1  
**  
The New Suitor  
  
It was one of the hottest summer days in New York city, that anyone could remember. It was far past 100 degrees, and Jessica Foster didn't think she could take much more as she slowly walked down the street, behide her mother.  
  
"Jess, will you hurry up? Papa is waiting for us to get home. He has another suitor for you to meet."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Oh joy..." she muttered under her breath.  
  
She wasn't the least bit excited. She actually was walking slowly, because she didn't want to go home.  
  
Jessica's family had a lot of money problems, and they weren't in the least bit rich, and so they were trying to find her a rich man to marry. Since the day she turned 16, they were trying to find her the perfect suitor. It was more of her father then her mother. Her mother believed in marrying for true love. Her father on the other hand, all he cared about was getting rich.  
  
"Mamma, why does Papa have to be so hard on me to find a suitor? I am only 18! I don't want to worry about being presentable for my husband, I want to feel convertible to just live my life they way 'I' want to." Jessica said as she walked beside my mother.  
  
Her mother sighed and turned to look at Jessica. "Unfortunately, life isn't that easy. I was already married and had a baby at your age...."  
  
"That was YOU! I don't want to be like that. I want to wait to fall in love before I get married." She said, getting a little angry.  
  
Her mother smiled, and put her arm around her daughters shoulder. "I understand exactly how you feel honey. But hopefully when you grow older, you'll learn to love the man your father choices for you to marry. When I married your father, I barely even knew him! But look at us now. I have never loved your father more then I do now."  
  
Jessica smiled a little. "Yeah, maybe..." She muttered, as we arrived at our house.  
  
When they walked in the front door, she wasn't surprised to hear her father and the new suitor in the den talking.  
  
"Jessica, is that you darling?" Her fathers voice asked from the other room.  
  
"Yes papa."  
  
"Be a good girl, and go up stairs and change, and then come back down here to meet Mr. Husley."  
  
"Alright, papa." She said quietly, as she walked slowly up the stairs.  
  
"Hurry up honey, you must hurry. You don't want to keep your father waiting." Jessica's mother called to her from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Once she got to my room, she went to her closet and pulled out a fancy baby-blue dress. She quickly took off her sweaty clothes, and put on the dress. Then she brushed her hair, and put it up in a french twist.   
  
Jessica's father always told her, she needed to look her best for her suitors.  
  
Then she left her nice safe room, and went downstairs for her father to introduce her to her newest suitor.   
  
She always felt as if her father was trying to auction her off to the highest bidder. She absolutely hated it.  
  
"Aww! Here she is...." Jessica's father said smiling, as she walked into the room. "Mr. Husley, I would like you to meet my daughter, Jessica."  
  
For once her suitor was handsome. Usually, they were all old ugly men.  
He had light brown hair slicked back, green eyes, and he was skinny but pretty well built.  
  
"Hello Miss. Foster..." He said reaching for her hand and kissing her knuckles gently. Jessica rolled her eyes, but she did it so her father or Mr. Husley couldn't see.   
"It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too." She said, trying her best to act pleasant, even though she felt mad enough right now to kill someone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was late one night, about a month after Jessica had first meet Mr. Husley. It was true, when she first met him, she thought he was handsome. She still did think he was, but in the past month, she had gotten to know him well enough to know, there was nothing handsome about his personality.  
  
Whenever her parents were around, he acted so sweet around her, and so charming. But as soon as Mr. Husley and Jessica were alone, it was a different story.  
  
Earlier that day, they were sitting out on the balcony, and he had said to her, "Jessica I hope you know, you will become wife soon. Very soon actually."  
  
"I have not heard my father talk of this!" Jessica said a little annoyed at him telling her what she was going to do.  
  
"Oh no, your father hasn't decided yet if we will marry, but I know soon, he will say yes. There is no doubt in my mind." He paused for a minute and then started to walk closer to her. "I also hope you know, when we do marry, there will be no love in our marriage."  
  
She was taken aback a little.  
  
"Yes, I admit, I do find you quite charming at times but, I will never allow myself to love you. I only need you as a wife to, accompany me at parties, and to give me a heir." He said smirking at her.  
  
Jessica couldn't believe this! Not only was her father taking away her privilege to find a man that she loved and wanted to marry, but now Mr. Husley was taking away any dream she ever had of having love in her marriage.  
  
"William Husley, once I tell my father of what you have told me today, he will refuse to let you marry me..."  
  
He cut in. "I very well doubt that. He wants you to marry a rich man so that he can get his hands on some money. I am one of the riches men in New York city, and I have talked to your father about marrying you, and he said he is really considering it. And if you do tell your father, I will just easily tell him that you are lying."  
  
All of a sudden, Jessica didn't care about being lady like.   
She got right up in his face now, and said, "It will be a cold day in hell, before I marry you...."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jessica still sat in her room, thinking about this conversation they had. It made her mad all over again.  
  
"Where does he get the nerve to treat me like that?" She asked herself out loud.  
  
"Treat you like what, honey?" Mrs. Foster mother asked as she came into her room. Hearing her last sentence, she wanted to know what Jessica had been talking about.  
  
She turned to her mother, and smiled at her. "Did you just get home Mamma?"  
  
"Yes. You won't believe who your father and I ran into at the restaurant we went to. Mr. Husley!"  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes. "Please Mamma, don't mention that name to me."  
  
"Well Jess, your going to be hearing that name a lot in the near future. I have bad news...."  
  
She knew exactly what her mother was going to tell her.  
  
"Your father and Mr. Husley have agreed and....your going to be marrying Mr. Husley by the end of next month." Her mother said, knowing Jessica wasn't going to take the news well.  
  
"What!? Mama, you have got to be kidding me! Don't I have any say whatsoever in who I want to marry?"  
  
Mrs. Foster shook her head. "No. Not in your fathers eyes you don't..."  
  
"But this is unfair! I don't love William, and I never will! And he will never love me..."  
  
"Honey, you don't know that!"  
  
"Yes I do!" She said yelling now.  
  
Jessica told her mother about what William had said earlier that afternoon. She also got mad. "Did he really say all that? I can't believe that. And I always thought he was such a nice young man."  
  
"Yeah. On the outside, but in the last month, I have found out the real him. And I don't like it at all."  
  
"Mama, can't you please talk to papa, and get him to change his mind?"  
  
"Jess, you know your father as well as I do. Once he has made up his mind, there's no changing it."  
  
By now Jessica was crying. Usually she tried to never cry in front of people, but she couldn't help it. She was being forced to get married into a loveless marriage.  
  
She cried on her mother's shoulder and sobbed. "It's all over. My life is going to be like hell from now on."  
  
Her mother just ran her hand over her daughters hair, and rubbed her back gently, trying to calm her down. She didn't know what to say or do to calm her down.  
  
"Actually...there is a way you can get out of this marriage...." Her mother said slowly.  
  
Jessica pulled away and looked up at her mother with her tear stained face. "How?" She asked, sounding at least a little bit hopeful.  
  
"It's actually the easiest solution. You don't want to marry William Husley so, you marry someone else..."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"I don't know! You've got to have some nice guy friends who'd be willing to help you out."  
  
"Well yes, I am really close to a lot of my friends who are men, and I am sure that they like me also but, none of them like me enough to throw away they're life's into a marriage to someone who they only like as a friend." She paused. "Well, we could get a divorce eventually, couldn't we?"  
  
"Honey, no. If you did that, then when you two broke up, your father would just force you to marry again."  
  
"There is no way this would work! My friends and I are close, but knowing that they'd never be able to get a divorce....there's just no way they'd accept that!"  
  
Mrs. Foster had a sly look on her face. "Of course not. That's why, you go along with it, and act like you guys WILL eventually get a divorce, and then after you marry, that's when you tell them that you will never get a divorce!"  
  
"Mama! I could never do that to one of my friends!"  
  
"There is no way out of it Jess! It's either this, or marrying William."  
  
Jessica paused.   
  
"The only men who are my friends, that I actually like, they are all newsies! And Papa would flip if he found out I gave up marrying William who is almost a millionaire, for a Newsie who has barely any money!"  
  
"The only way you could do this is, if you got married without your father knowing and THEN tell him. Then he couldn't do anything about it." Her mother said this a little bit more quieter, hoping that Mr. Foster wasn't close enough to hear this.  
  
Jessica was quite for a really long time now, thinking hard. Finally she said something. "Mama, let me get this straight, you want me to find one of my friends and ask them if they'd marry me, asking them to give up everything, and then lie on top of everything and say we'll get a divorce...." She stopped for a moment here. "Don't you think they'd want something out of all of this?"  
  
Mrs. Foster nodded her head. "Of course they'd want something in return. You could tell them they'd get a large sum of money in return. I'd be able to get the money for you Jess, so don't worry about that."  
  
"Mama, you'd really go threw all this trouble, for me?"  
  
"Of course! I want you to be happy." Mrs. Foster said smiling at her daughter.  
  
All of Jessica's life, she could always remember having a close relationship with her mother.  
  
"So...what are you going to do?" Her mother waited for her to answer.  
  
Jessica just stared down at her bed. "I'll give it a try. Anything will be better then to marry William."  
  
Jessica said good night to her mother, and after a hour of just laying in her bed thinking, she finally feel a sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  



	2. Chapter Two: Unexpected Visit By Mr. Hus...

Every Breathing Moment From Now  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**Unexpected Visit By Mr. Husley**  
  
Two O'clock in the morning, Jessie woke up hearing the sound of something taping against her window. She went over to it and opened it. "Hey Blink! You got my telegram?"  
  
"Yeah...I'se got it." Kid Blink nodded.  
  
"Thanks for coming, I really appreciate it."  
  
"It's no problem. I'se sorry it took me so long ta get heah."  
  
Jessie picked up her bags, and put them over her shoulder. Blink looked her over.  
"So, why ya runnin' away?"  
  
"It's complicated. I'll explain it on the way. Come on let's go." Jessie said stepping out the window.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kid Blink and Jessie arrived at the Manhattan Lodging House around 3:30 in the morning. They quietly tip-toed up the stairs. After Blink showed her where her new bed was, she gratefully feel asleep.  
  
She was going to need her rest. She had a busy day ahead of her!  
  
  
The next morning when Jessie woke up, all the newsies were busily walking around singing their usual morning song, 'carrying the banner.'  
  
Kid Blink came up to her first. "Hey Jessie, sleep good?" He asked with a friendly smile.  
  
"Yeah. Actually I did."  
"I'se just wanted ta tell ya not ta worry 'bout needin' ta tell da guys why ya heah. I'se already explained 'bout ya faddah forcin' ya ta marry dat creep, and dat's why ya ran away. Dey all understand."  
  
I nodded. "Thanks Blink."   
I was a little relieved I didn't need to tell the whole story again.   
Of course last night, when I told Blink what happened, I left out the details of me trying to get one of them to marry me for me to get out of marrying William. I'd bring that up later. Now wasn't the time.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
2 Weeks Later  
  
Jessie stood on the corner of 42nd street, hawking out the headlines loudly.  
"Huge roaches found in local restaurants causes them to close down!" She yelled. That headline got her 6 costumers.  
  
Blink laughed. "Hey! Good one Jessie!"  
  
"Thanks. I guess I am just a born natural at this stuff." She said grinning before turning back around to sell a pape to a gentleman.  
  
Blink and Jessie took a quick brake and went over to the water fountain in Central Park for a drink. Selling papers out in this heat wasn't very good for someone, and they could become dehydrated quickly, so they had to make sure they drank plenty of water.  
  
Jessie had been selling newspapers for the past few weeks. She needed to, in order to buy myself some food, and get a place to sleep at night. Meaning how she couldn't go back home yet, and there was no way she was giving up yet on trying to find someone to get me out of marrying William, so she just decided to work as a newsie.   
  
Meaning how girls weren't aloud to be newsies in Manhattan, she had to tuck her wavy light brown hair into her hat. She only took it off when she was in the lodging house with all of her friends. Without the hat one, her hair came down to the middle of her spine. Her hair was a mixture between brown and blond.   
  
When she first started to sell papes, she was a little worried that people would be able to tell she was a girl because even with her hair up in the hat, her face still looked like a girls. But thankfully, no one had noticed, or at least they hadn't said anything.  
  
Of course she also wore pants like all the other guys.   
Today she was wearing a pair of black pants, black boots, and a royal blue t-shirt, and brown suspenders.  
  
She was 5"6' which was a pretty good average for a boy. Her eyes were a color between green and blue, and she had a few freckles on her cheeks. That's why everyone called her Freckles for her nickname, everyone except for Blink that is.  
  
Blink and her had a relationship just like a sister and brother. Meaning how Jessie didn't have any siblings, it was easy for her to think of Blink as a older brother. He was very protective over her.   
  
Meaning how they were like family members to each other, Jessie didn't even bother asking Blink to help her out and marry her because she just knew, that would be to strange. But Blink did know about her plan, and he always hoped it would work out for her.  
  
"So Jessie, ya still haven't found anyone ta help ya out of marrying William?" Blink asked, shielding his eyes from the sun, as Jessie drank from the water fountain.  
  
"Nope." Jessie said as she wiped her mouth off on her shirt sleeve after she stopped drinking. Her whole face was ink stained from selling papers all day, and of course, so were her hands.  
  
"Who have ya asked?"  
  
"Basically everyone in Manhattan that I am really close to. I'm not going to even think about asking someone who I dislike, because that would be just as bad as marrying William."  
  
"What excuse did everyone else give ya, ta not wanna do it fer ya?" Blink wondered.  
  
"Every single one of them said that, they only thought of me as a deer friend, and that they didn't think it would be right if we got married. Then they'd say they wished me luck. To tell you the truth, I don't blame them one tiny bit. If I were in there shoes, I know I'd say the same thing. I know it's wrong of me to be asking this burden of them. Most of them are still young, and I know they don't want to throw away there life to someone who they don't love in that way." I said before, bending down to get another drink out of the fountain.  
  
Blink only nodded. "Yeah well, there is one guy who I know of who is your friend, who you haven't asked yet...." Blink said trailing off.  
  
"Who?" I asked, sounding a little excited.  
  
"Let's just say, he does have a bad temper, and ya probably won't wanna ask him....but I'se t'ink ya should at least try...."  
  
"BLINK! Say it already! Who is it?!"  
  
"Spot Conlon."  
  
I busted out laughing. "Ha...good one Blink." When he didn't start laughing, a look of fright over came my face. "Oh my goodness, your not kidding?"  
  
Blink shook his head no.  
  
"I can't do that! I mean yeah, Spot's a lot nicer then William, but he doesn't like me! I'd probably die from nervousness before I'd even get the chance to asked him." I said this all at once.  
  
"Jessie! Calm down!" Blink said grabbing me by the shoulders and sitting me down on a bench near the water fountain.   
"Da least ya can do is ask him! I'se mean the worse ding he can do is say no!"  
  
"NO BLINK! I refuse to lower myself to do that! And there is no reason why I should even waste my time to ask him. He has a new girlfriend every day. Girls are basically his life. There is no way that he'd give up his ego for me!"  
  
"Fine. It's yer life. Do what ya want wid it."  
  
We both stood up to go sell again.   
  
'Me? Marry Spot? No way. It was ridiculous. I couldn't ask him. He'd say no. No doubt about it. He would say no if I did ask him. Wouldn't he?'  
  
When Jessica got back to her selling spot, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and before she knew it, she was turned around and looking straight into William's face. She didn't even realize that she had gasped.  
  
"Well Hello Miss. Foster." He said grinning shyly before looking her over. "My, my...I'd never thought I see the day when I'd see Jessica Foster dressed like a boy, and selling newspapers on the streets of new York! It's a shame really. I don't want my future wife...."  
  
Jessie cut in quickly. "I told you once William, I'll tell you again, there will be a cold day in hell before I marry you..."  
  
"Yeah, I know, that's what you keep saying. But let me tell you something Miss. Foster," He said, his hands tightening on her shoulders suddenly.  
  
"Hell might be freezing sooner then you know." He whispered in Jessica's eye. Then he gently patted her on the cheek, mockingly. "Come home soon Jessica. You can't hide forever. If your not back on your own by the end of the week, I'll came find you and drag you back home if I need to." Then he walked off.  
  
Blink had been watching Jessica and William the whole, and only after William walked away, did Kid Blink run up to her.  
  
"Hey? Was dat William?"  
  
Jessie only nodded.  
  
"Did he hurt ya?"  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
"JESSIE! Will you say something!"  
  
"So...where in Brooklyn does Spot live?" I asked, turning to look at Blink.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three: On The Grounds Of Brookly...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**On The Grounds Of Brooklyn**  
  
As Jessie walked down the piers in Brooklyn, all of the Brooklyn Newsies glared at her, wondering who she was.  
She was so nervous she was sure everyone could hear her teeth chattering.  
  
Blink had tried to come with her to make her feel better, but she wouldn't let him. She had to talk to Spot about this alone.   
  
But now that she thought about it, maybe she should have let Blink come with her.  
Spot tended to have a REALLY awful temper, and just in case if he got out of control when he heard Jessie's crazy request, she had wished for a split second that she had brought Blink with her. But it was to late now. She was on her own.  
  
She put her chin high in the hair and walked towards one of Spot's newsies.  
"Hey. Can you point me out to where Spot Conlon is?"  
  
One of the guys named splinter had told her, she could find him at the lodging house. He said that Spot had his own room, so she'd need to knock three times on the door for Spot to let her in.  
  
Jessie followed the directions Splinter had given her, and went to the Lodging House, went up the stairs, went down the hall way, and took a left at the end of the hall.  
  
She stood there for a minute trying to catch her breath and to calm down for a minute.  
  
Finally, she got brave enough to knock on the door.  
After she knocked three times, she heard someone yell from inside.  
"What da ya want?"  
"Uhh...Spot? It's Jessie, Manhattan."  
I waited a minute, and then finally heard him get up and walk towards the door.  
  
A minute later, the door opened and there stood Spot looking half a sleep. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but it was in his hands, and he was getting ready to put it on.  
  
"What da ya want kid?"  
"Umm...am I disturbing you?"  
"Naw. I's was just sleepin', but I'se had ta wake up anyway."  
They both stood there quietly, neither one saying anything.   
  
Jessie looked around, not really wanting to say what she had to tell him outside where other people could hear her.  
  
Finally, he got the message, and he opened the door wider, and then he gestured for her to come in with his hands.  
  
After he closed the door, he came over and sat down on his bed. She stood in front of him.  
  
"Ya wanna sit down?"  
"Umm...no thanks."  
A few minutes went by and she still hadn't said anything.  
"Hey, listen kid, just spit it out kay? Cause I'se ain't got all day."  
  
Finally, after thinking it over for a second later, instead of saying something, she reached up and took off her hat, letting her hair fall down to the middle of her spine.  
  
For a minute, Spot had a confused look on his face, but then when she took of her hat, it was more of shock.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Your a girl!"  
"Umm...yeah."  
"Why have ya been actin' like a guy all dis time?"  
"Because if I didn't, then I couldn't have sold newspapers."  
"Why? Where are ya parents?"  
  
Jessie rolled her eyes. "I ran away. They were trying to force me to marry this guy, and I don't want to. Since the day I turned 16, they have been forcing suitors on me, trying to get me to find a future husband. My father thinks he's a real nice guy, but he's not even close. He makes the Delancey's look like the nicest people in New York." Jessie could see that he was losing interest so she got onto the point.  
  
"Anyway, I wasn't going to get stuck marrying that guy, so I ran away."  
  
"Does any of this have anything to do with why you came here to see me?" Spot asked, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Yes....Spot, I know this is going to sound really bad for me to ask you....how do I put this?" She asked herself out loud.  
  
"Listen Spot, I know that you have a lot of different girlfriends, and that you have never liked me in that way before," Spot was smirking now. He thought she wanted to go out with him. Boy, if he only knew half of what she was going to tell him.  
  
"But...you see, in order for me to get out of marry William, I need to marry someone else. So I have been trying to find one of my close friends to help me out so we could get married. But they all said no, so I came to you...not that your my last hope, and that your not a close friend, I just really know that you'd never want to marry me, so now I had no choice and so...."  
  
"HOLD ON! STOP TAKING FOR JUST A MINUTE, WILL YA?" He yelled, standing up now.  
  
Jessie quickly shut up.  
  
"Ya mean ya tellin' me dat, ya want me ta say I'll marry ya, just so dat ya can get outta marryin' ya fiancee?"  
  
Jessie only nodded gently.  
  
"Yeah right! I'se have so much going fer me, why should I'se give dat all up for ya?"  
  
She sighed, and then said quietly. "To tell you the truth Spot, I know I am asking way to much for a person to ask. There is absolutely no reason, that I can think of, why you should want to marry me. But all I am need is just a close friend to marry for a while. No longer then a year. Then we could get a divorce." Jessie paused here. She hated lying to him. "And it isn't like you won't be getting nothing out of it. My mother agreed to give 50 dollars to the man I marry."  
  
Spot laughed angrily. "Oh boy, dat really just adds the icin' ta da cake! YA WANT ME TA MARRY YA FER MONEY!" He was way over just angry now.  
  
"Will you quit yelling?" Jessie scream at him. "Can't you talk calmly.  
  
Spot started to pace around the room. Finally in got right up close next to her, so close he was almost pinning her against the wall. Then he started to talk gently.  
  
"This is really unfair of ya ta ask of me, ya know dat right?"  
  
Jessie nodded slowly, feeling lot's of quilt.  
  
"I'se never was plannin' on settlin' down. Not soon at least. But if I'se ever did, it was goin' ta be 'cause I'se was really and truly in love in love wid dat goil. I'se wanted ta give me wife a wedding night so full of love, romance, and passion, that she'd always had dream of having with her husband...."  
  
They were both quite for a few minutes.  
  
"I'se would never agree ta somet'ing' like dis...."  
  
Jessie nodded, and pushed him away from her. "I doubted that you ever would. I understand. I'll see you around Conlon." She said walking towards the door.  
  
Spot grabbed her arm gently. "Ya didn't let me finish." He said pulling her back to him. "I'se would never agree ta some time' like dis, but dere's somet'ing special 'bout ya. Ya seem like a sweet kid, and meanin' how ya said we can get a divorce in a year, it isn't totally bad...." He paused. "So, all these things in mind....I'll marry ya."  
  
Jessie couldn't believe her ears, she was in shock. "Excuse me?"  
  
Spot said it again softly. "I'll marry ya."  
  
Jessie smiled and threw her arms around Spot's neck. "Ohhhh! Thank you, thank you, thank you Spot!!!" Then she pulled away a little to look at him. She was so happy, she pulled him to her quickly and kissed him.  
  
After she realized what she was doing, she quickly pulled away and gasped. "I'm sorry!" She whispered.  
  
Spot smiled gently, and pushed a lose piece of Jessie's hair out of her face, then he held her chin in his hand.   
"Ya didn't heah me complainin', now did ya?" He grinned.  
  
When he smiled, there was a certain sparkle in his eyes, that made Jessie's heart feel like it was melting. This was a strange feeling, that she had never felt before. What could it be?  
  
With his hand on her chin, Spot gently pulled her lips towards his, and then lightly brushed up against them with his.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Chapter Four: The Awaited Day

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**The Awaited Day  
**  
Jessie stood outside of the courthouse, waiting for Spot to show up.  
Her mother and the newsies were the only one's who knew about the marriage, so they were the only quest at the wedding.  
  
"Don't worry darling, I'm sure he'll show up any minute." Mrs. Foster said, flattening out all the wrinkles in her daughters white gown. Even though they were only getting married in a court house, Mrs. Foster still insisted on her daughter, have the white dress. She also had white little baby's-breath flowers in her hair.  
  
She said it still needed to feel somewhat like a wedding. After all this was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, other then the fact that, she was hiding her wedding day from her father, her dad wasn't going to be able to give her away to her husband, and she hardly even knew her husband at all just added to it all.  
  
In the last week since Spot agreed to marry Jessie, they had spent the week talking and getting to know each other, but of course not as well as a husband and wife should know each other. Jessie had brought this up a few times, and all he kept saying was just, "What does it matter? We'll be getting a divorce in a year anyway."  
  
Every single time he said this, it made Jessie feel more and more guilty and sick to her stomach thinking about this terrible lie she kept telling.  
  
"Where could he be? Of all days for him to be late, this is the one he had to pick!" Jessie said in panic as she played with her hands nervously.  
  
"Jessie, your mom's right. Don't worry about it. Spot always shows up on time...." Blink stopped short because just then Spot ran up to them.  
  
Jessie sighed, relieved he had gotten there. Then she waited for him to say something.  
  
"Alright, let's just go and get dis dang thing over wid." He muttered.  
  
This was definitely not the way Jessie had expected him to act.   
She hoped he noticed how she had gone to so much trouble to look nice for him. She didn't know why she had bothered for his approval so much, but she found herself wanting to please him.  
  
When he didn't say anything she decided to say something first.  
"You look very handsome Spot."  
  
Spot finally looked her over. He did have to admit, she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. And she had a personality just as beautiful as her looks.  
"Ya look nice too." He said allowing himself to smile gently at her.  
  
"Come on Jess." He said taking my arm and gently wrapping it threw his. I was surprised by his gentleness. "Da judge is waitin'."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I do...."  
"And do you Steven Michael Conlon take Jessica Marie Foster to be your wife?"  
Spot was quite for a minute.   
Jessie turned to look at him right when he said, "I'se do."  
She wondered how could he lie that easily? He didn't want her as his wife.   
He was lying, wasn't he?  
  
"Alright then, I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Jessie and Spot had just gotten back from Manhattan, where their wedding and ceremony had been held. The party at Medda's that the newsies had held for them, had been great. They were just getting back to Brooklyn at 1:30 at night.  
  
At the party Spot had treated her with such gentleness. She was almost sure he really did love her. They way he'd, hold her hand under the table when they'd sit next to each other. They way he'd lean over and whisper something sweet in her ear like, how beautiful she looked right then.   
  
It was actually just like what she had always dreamed her wedding would be like.  
  
They both quietly tip-toed up the stairs, and went down the hall to Spot's room. Jessie walked into the room first, and just stood there, with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
Spot gently closed the door behide him. He turned to look at Jessie. The room was completely dark because he hadn't lite the lantern yet.  
  
Spot was almost in a daze at exactly how gorgeous she looked right now. The moon light shone into the window and it seemed to shine perfectly right onto her.  
  
"Umm...Spot? Can you please light a candle or something I can't see anything?"  
"Uhh...yeah..sure." He said reaching around on the night-stand to find the book of matches. Once he found them, he lite one and lite the lantern on the end table. Then he turned to look at Jessie.  
  
She just stood there uncertain of what to do. There were a few things she needed to ask Spot but she was afraid they'd sound foolish.  
  
"Uhh...Spot?"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked starting to walk closer to her.  
  
"This might sound stupid ..but...umm...are we going to share the...the bed?"  
  
Spot couldn't help but smirk at her nervousness. But the reason why he was smirking was just to mostly try and hide his own.  
  
"Well, we are married." Spot said as he still came closer to her. "And personally, I'se find it stupid fer one of us ta have ta sleep on da floor for an enter year. Don't ya?" Spot didn't give her a chance to answer.  
  
He was now right in front of her as he looked right into her blue eyes. He gently laid his soft hands on her thin neck. He kept them there for a second just running them up and down, nuzzling them against her skin.  
Then he slowly started to bring her face closer and closer to his.  
  
Jessie couldn't believe he was actually getting ready to kiss her.   
She stood there and watched his lips come closer and closer to hers.  
  
Finally they touched.   
Spot sighed deeply, as they're lips brushed against each others.  
  
He could feel that she wanted to kiss him back, but Jessie just stood there, not doing anything.  
  
He pulled away just a little and with his eyes still closed he whispered to her, "Kiss me back Jess..." Then he moved foward and gently laid small kisses on her cheeks, forehead, chin and then her lips again.  
  
Jessie still refused to do anything. She didn't know what to do. She had never kissed boys, so she didn't know what Spot expected from her.  
  
Spot pulled away from her again, and nuzzled against her neck, gently kissing it. Then he reached to her sides and took her arms and wrapped them around his back. "Jess...do something...touch me, kiss me back, just do anything so that I know you like this..." Spot whispered in between the kisses he was giving his new wife.  
  
Jessie, slowly started to get a little idea of what to do. She started to kiss Spot back now and then, and she'd run her fingers threw his hear.  
  
She was completely taken aback by now. For the past week Spot had only treated her like a friend. He had shown no interest in her at all only a few kisses now and then. But right now, he was making her feel so loved. So wanted and cherished, something she'd never felt before. Something she definitely knew she'd never feel with William.  
  
Spot sighed, and then pulled away from her. He felt terrible when he saw the look on her face. It looked in between want, and hurt.  
  
"Good night Jessie." He said before going over and getting into the bed. He waited for Jessie to get in, and then he turned out the lantern.  
  
Right then, Spot wanted to give Jessie the most passionate wedding night anyone could ever dream of. One where, they'd spend the whole night in each others arms as husband and wife. A warm, loving, passionate, cherishing, night only he would be able to give her.   
  
But he knew he couldn't. They were only going to be married for a year, and he needed to save her wedding night to be special with someone who she truly loved in return. He wasn't that cruel to take that away from a girl. Even though he wished he could give her a beautiful wedding night, he knew he couldn't.  
  
Jessie laid there beside Spot very confused. One minute he was treating her like he was madly in love with her, the next he just turned it all off, and said good-night.  
  
She suddenly crept over to his side of the bed, and wrapped her arms around him, running her hand up and down his chest, as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
Spot sighed. She was going to make this even harder on him. He slowly moved away from her, and then pushed her over onto her side of the bed.  
  
Jessie then curled up as far as she could from Spot, and started to cry silently. She obviously wasn't going to be getting the wedding night of her dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. Chapter Five: The Truth Finally Comes Ou...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Truth Finally Comes Out  
  
It was a week and a half later and Jessie still hadn't gotten up the courage to tell Spot her secret about them having to be married for the rest of there life's, instead of just for a year. She also didn't tell him because, she was a little angry and hurt about there wedding night. She wanted to now why exactly he had acted the way he had. And today, after he got back from selling, she was going to ask him.  
  
They were living in Manhattan now. They were planning on finding a apartment any day now, but for now they were in a single room in the upper floor of the Manhattan Lodging House. Spot had agreed to move there so that Jessie could live closer to her mother.  
  
Jessie's mother had finally told her father about Jessie marry Spot. Let's just say he didn't take it very well. He got so mad, the neighbors almost had to call the cops. William wasn't very happy either, but Jessie just told her mother he'd have to deal with it.  
  
Jessie was in the lobby part of the lodging house when Spot got back from work. Jack had said she was helping Kloppman clean the place up. When Spot went into the lobby he smiled when he saw her standing on her tippee toes to reach the higher part of the window.  
  
He walked up behide her, and laid his hands on her hips, kissing right behide her ear.  
  
Jessie almost jumped a mile. She turned around to look at Spot, he just grinned at her.  
She pulled out of his hands without even a hello, and walked out of the room and up stairs.  
  
"Hey! What's da mattah wid ya? Ya can't even say hello?"  
  
"Spot, will you please come up stairs? I need to talk to you alone."  
  
Spot rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Sure." He started to walk after her.  
  
Every since there wedding night, she had had a whole new attitude towards him. Like she was more cold to him.  
  
Once they got to there room, Jessie waited for him to come in and then she closed the door behide them.  
"Spot, there are two things I need to talk to you about...."  
  
"Oh?" He asked raising an eye brow as he leaned against their dresser and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes a cold blue. "About what? Ya can't tell me dat ya pregnant, cause we both would know dat's a lie." He said trying to make a joke.  
  
Jessie didn't even smile. In fact her face hardened and she looked hurt. This made Spot soften a little.  
  
"No. That's not it. First of all....I have bad news. I know when we first agreed to marry, I said that after a year we could get a divorce. Well things have changed. There isn't going to be a divorce."  
  
"What?" Spot asked, his face not showing any emotion at all.  
  
"We just can't! After a year my father would just try and force me into marrying William again."  
  
Spot's eyes got even colder, but he didn't yell. "We's gonna get a divorce da minute I'se say we are. Ya understand dat?"  
  
She shook her head. "Sorry Spot. But I'm not ever going to sign the papers, which means we can't get a divorce."  
  
Spot stood there silently glaring at her a moment longer before he said anything. He jumped up so quickly, Jessie jumped from surprise. "Ya a little witch!" He yelled, pushing her up against the wall suddenly. "YA ALREADY KNEW I'SE DIDN'T WANT TA BE IN DIS MARRIAGE, AND NOW YA GO AND DO DIS TA ME? WHY I'SE OUTTA...." He pulled his hand back, but once he saw the fright in my eyes, he put it down.  
  
"I'm sorry Spot. I was just hoping that after a while, you'd grow to love me...I thought it just might be possible that you'd care at least a little bit about me...but I was wrong. After our wedding night I knew I was wrong."  
  
"What does our wedding night have ta do wid dis?" Spot asked, his eyes and voice softening suddenly.  
  
"That is what else I wanted to talk to you about...I want to know why you pulled away from me. Why you pushed me away..." She paused, "You hurt me so much that night Spot....more then you'll ever know." Spot was shocked to see tears in her eyes.  
  
"Jess, ya t'ink I'se didn't want ta give ya da weddin' night of ya dreams dat night? Cause I'se did...I'se really, really did. But at da time, I'se thought we's was only gonna be married for a year so, I'se wanted ta save ya weddin' night for someone who you'd actually love, not me." He paused, as he laid his hands on the side of her face.  
  
"I'se wanted ta give ya da perfect wedding night ever, dat night Jess. Do ya understand dat? I'se wanted ta so bad! I'se just couldn't. And I'se would have, if I'se had known ya were plannin' on tellin' me our marriage is permanent."  
  
Jessie pushed his hands away from her face, obviously still mad. "Well you should have, because your never going to get the chance again." She said before pushing him away and running to the door.  
  
Spot stood there out raged. He had had enough. She had finally pushed him over the edge.  
  
She opened the door, and ran down stairs. Spot marched right after her.  
"JESS! Get back here now!" He yelled.  
She just kept walking. At the bottom of the stairs Skittery was standing there, and Jessie grabbed him and kissed him very' passionately.  
Just in time for Spot to see.  
  
He jumped down the last few stairs, and pulled Jessie off of Skittery in a angry rage. Then he pushed Skittery onto the floor, and without a word, he picked Jessie up in his arms, and ran up the stairs two at a time.  
  
"LET ME GO!" She scream hitting him in the back with her fist. "PUT ME DOWN!" She said twisting and turning in his arms trying to get out of his grasp.  
  
Once they got to their bedroom door Spot finally whispered something to Jessie.  
"Ya said I'se won't have another chance ta give ya a weddin' night, huh? We'll see about that.  
Ya me wife, and meanin' how I'se gonna be ya husband till death due us part, den I'se guess ya shouldn't have tempted me!" He said before carrying her into there bedroom, and slamming the door behide them.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Two Weeks Later  
It was a bright early morning, no later then 7:00 o'clock.  
Jessie woke up and looked to her side and saw Spot resting beside her, a huge smile came across her lips.  
  
He was laying there, sleeping soundly. She wrapped her arms around him, and used his chest as a pillow. She traced his abs with her fingernails, tickling him gently.  
  
In the past few weeks, Jessie and Spot had grown a lot closer. Not only physically, but emotionally.   
They had both figured out just how much they loved each other. They weren't just husband and wife, they were best friends. They almost knew everything about each other. Almost.  
  
They'd stay up until 3 in the morning, just talking.   
Jessie had found out, both of Spot's parents got killed in a train wreck, so he had been forced to live with his grandmother. He loved her just as he would a mother. But then 4 years since he had started to live with her, she died. Meaning Spot got sent to a orphanage. But the only lasted for about a half a year, because then Spot ran away, and became a newsie.  
  
That was one of the reasons why Spot never settled down with just one girl. He thought if he got to close to someone, that they'd leave him someday. He just hoped to God, that was never going to be the case with Jessie.  
  
She couldn't remember ever being this happy in her inter life! It was definitely better then what she could have ever dreamt up.  
  
Spot sighed peacefully, and turned his head towards Jessie.  
  
Jessie leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek. He smiled, and his eyes opened slowly.  
"Good mornin' beautiful." His left arm came around her.  
"Good morning' handsome." She whispered, looking up into his gorgeous blue eyes as she leaned on his chest once again.  
  
Spot rolled over on his side so that he could hold her in his arms. "Honey, I'se tired. I'se don't wanna sell taday. I'se wanna go back ta sleep wid just ya in me arms."  
  
"Sounds good to me..." She said tired, with her eyes slowly drifting shut.  
"Jess...."  
"Yeah?"  
"I'se love ya."  
"I love you to Spot."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. Chapter Six: Good, then Bad

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Good, then Bad  
  
Jessie was walking down the street towards Manhattan. She had just spent the inter afternoon with her mother, and she had found out great news! She was so jitter just to tell Spot.  
  
Lately, their relationship was exactly like what Jessie wanted it to be. They'd spend the night in each other arms, just talking and kissing, and then during the day Spot showed such love to her. He'd always hold her close, or hold her hand. Some times they'd spend the night walking over the Brooklyn Bridge looking over the city, or they'd take a walk in central park.  
  
Jessie smiled to herself, 'I can't wait to tell spot the news!' She said out loud to herself.   
Spot and her were meeting in central park.   
  
As Jessie got closer and closer, she finally saw him sitting on a bench. She smiled brightly running towards him. But her smile quickly faded as she saw someone sitting next to him. She quickly just pushed the thoughts she was having far out of her mind. A marriage was nothing if you didn't have trust.  
  
But just then, Spot leaned over and gently laid a kiss on the girls cheek, and she smiled sweetly at him before leaning over and hugging him tightly.  
  
"Hey Spot." Jessie said walking up to them slowly. He turned to look at her, and grinned, his blue eyes have that sparkle in them that she had grown the love so much.  
  
"Hey Jess. I'se was waitin' fer ya."  
  
"Yeah. So I can see...." She said looking the girl up and down. No wonder he wanted to cheat on her. This girl was far more beautiful then she could ever be.  
  
Jessie stuck her chin high in the air. "Sorry I bothered the two of you. I'll let you be alone." She said before turning on her heels, and walking off into the park.  
  
"Oh Spot! Go after her..." The girl said looking after Jessie sadly, and gently pushing Spot to get up and go after her.  
  
Spot nodded and jumped up, running after her. She was just running by the lake when Spot caught up to her. "Jess! Wait up!"  
  
She just kept running. She could hear Spot, she just wasn't about to stop for him.  
  
"Jess!" He finally got close enough to grab her arm and stop her. "Didn't ya heah me callin' fer ya ta stop?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard you."  
  
"Then why didn't ya stop runnin'?"  
  
"Because, your not worth my time!" Jessie said getting a little snappy.  
  
His eyes had a hurt look in them now. When he looked like that, she couldn't look at him.  
  
"Jess. Why are ya actin' like dis? I'se didn't do anything ta deserve ya bein' mad at me!"  
  
"Yeah right!" She said rolling her eyes. "You and what's her name back there were getting awfully close. If you want, I'll give you a divorce now so you can be happy with her."  
  
"Are you talking about Kelly?"  
  
"Is that her name? Then yes, Kelly. Just leave me alone and go back over there with her." She said half angry, and half hurt.  
  
Spot grabbed Jessie again before she could leave. "Jess, ya don't understand! It ain't nuttin like dat! Let me explain...."  
  
"NO! I don't want to hear anything from you!" Jessie said before running off in the other direction towards the lodging house. Spot grabbed her one more time.   
  
Jessie turned around her eyes with tears in them, right before she pulled back her hand and slapped Spot quickly across the face. His eyes turned a dark gray, and anger quickly flashed threw them. He gridded his teeth together, holding himself from doing anything to hurt her.  
  
Jessie started to run back to the lodging house again, and she didn't stop until she got there. She ran all the way up into Spot's and her room, and fell down onto the bed crying. She cried for about a hour until she eventually wore herself out, and feel asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spot didn't get back to lodging house himself until around 8 o'clock that night. He thought he should just give Jessie some time to cool off. During this time, he had stopped at a near by bar to have a few drinks. But not enough to get him drunk.  
  
"Hey Kloppman. Do ya know where Jess is?" Spot asked with no emotion showing on his face, as he walked towards Kloppman who was sitting behide his desk.  
  
"Yeah....she's up stairs in your guys room." He replied in his old voice. "She came back here around 7:30, and she's been in there ever since then. She didn't even come out for dinner."  
  
"Alright, thanks." Spot said before turning and running towards the stairs.  
  
"Hey..Spot." Kloppman called, before he got all the way up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah?"  
"Is everything alright between you and Jess?"  
Spot nodded. "Nothing I can't fix." He said before running up the rest of the stairs.  
  
Once he got to their door, he didn't even knock, he just went in. There was Jessie, with a suitcase laying out on the bed, and taking her clothes out of the dresser.  
  
"What da heck are ya doin' Jess?"  
  
"What does it look like? I'm leaving, Spot." She said not even looking his way.  
  
"No yer not." Spot said coming up to her and taking the clothes out of her hands. Then he threw them to the other side of the room, and then he picked up the suitcase and threw it next to the wall.  
  
Jessie crossed her arms over her chest and just glared at him.  
  
Spot sat her down on the bed.Spot sat her down on the bed. "Yer not leavin' until ya give me a chance ta explain."  
  
Jessie didn't argue back. She figured the least she owed him was an exsplination.  
  
When Spot saw she wasn't going to argue, he began t talk.  
  
"Dat goil ya saw me wid in da park. Kelly. Well it wasn't what it looked like...."  
"Spot, I know what I saw..."  
Spot put his finger up againest her lips. "Let me finish..."  
"Dat goil wasn't my lover, my girlfriend, or anything that ya might of t'ought she was...." He paused here. "She was me sistah...." He waited to see the way Jessie would react.  
  
"Your sister?"  
Spot just nodded.  
"But you never told me you had a sister..."  
"Well, I'se wasn't ever sure. But I'se found out dat she was still alive, and she lived in New York, so we got together taday ta talk....when ya walked up, all I'se did was kiss her on da cheek, and we's hugged..."  
Jessie stood up, and picked up her suitcase on the other side of the room.  
  
"Yer gonna still pack even after what I'se just told ya?" Spot asked in complete shock.  
  
Jessie nodded, as she continued to get clothes out of the dresser and put them in the suitcase.  
  
Spot sighed and stood up beside her. "Jess, I...." He trailed off when he saw her pick up some of his clothes and put them in the suitcase also. "Hey, wait. Those are me clothes..."  
  
Jessie turned to him quickly, and pulled his head down onto of hers, and kissed him very lovingly.  
  
Spot definitely wasn't about to pull away. But he also was in so much shock, he didn't do anything. He just stood there, letting her kiss him.  
  
Jessie pulled away, her eyes still closed, and she whispered words Spot knew he heard before, "Kiss me back Spot..." Then She moved foward and gently laid small kisses on his cheeks, forehead, chin and then his lips again. "Spot, do something, touch me, kiss me back, just do anything so that I know you like this..."  
Spot smirked when he recognized where she had gotten those words, and where he had heard them before. Those were the words he had said to her on there wedding night.  
  
He just sighed quietly, put his hands on her waist and kissed her back. He slowly started to put more into the kiss, his hands moving from her waist and going up her back to the back of her neck where he gently ran his fingers there.  
  
Jessie pulled away, and leaned her forehead against Spot's. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you Spot..." She started to apologize but Spot put his finger up to her lips to quite her. Then he gently kissed her again.  
  
"Don't worry about it Jess. It could have happen' ta anyone." He paused and looked back down at the suitcase. "Like I'se was sayin'. Why are ya still packin', and why are ya packin' me clothes? Are ya kickin' me out now?" He asked laughing.  
  
"No. I just thought we should move into a bigger apartment." She paused and turned away from him, to pack more clothes. "I mean, with the baby coming, and everything, were going to need more room."  
  
"Oh. Alright." Spot said walking out of the room.  
  
Jessie just stared at the door in amazement. He didn't even notice her say they were having a baby!  
  
She began counting down on her fingers. "3...2...1..."  
  
The door slammed open. "Baby? Did you just say baby?"  
  
She nodded, biting her bottom lip nervously. She couldn't tell if he was angry or happy.  
They had never talked about having a baby, so she didn't even know if he wanted one.  
  
Spot slowly walked up to Jessie. No emotion showing on his face at all. He was standing right in front of her now, just staring down at her.  
  
"Spot? Say something..."  
All of a sudden, the sparkle was back in his eyes, and he swung his arms around her smiling brightly, and picked her up in his arms, giving her one of the most passionate, loving kisses they had ever shared in there relationship.  
  
When they broke the kiss, Jessie was glad to see the beautiful smile she had fell in love with, on his face.  
  
"So...your, happy?" She asked a little nervous.  
  
"Happy? How could I'se NOT be happy? I'se gonna be a Daddy!" He said laughing. "Boy, dat sounds weird."  
  
Jessie laughed along with him.  
  
"When did ya find out?"  
"Today."  
"Are ya sure? I'se mean, are ya absolutely positive?"  
Jessie only nodded.  
  
Spot pulled her to him again and hugged her tightly. Their life was perfect now. Their relationship was getting closer and stronger every day, and now with a baby on the way, neither one of them could think of anything that would make them any happier.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
9 months later  
  
Spot was at Tibby's, ordering some dinner.  
Jessie had gone into labor that morning, and she was very hungry so Spot went to go get some food.  
  
Her contrations had started at 3 in the morning. She had woken Spot up, and asked him to call her doctor.  
  
All day Spot had been walking around nervously, and on the edge.  
  
He didn't want to go out and get the food because he was worried while he was gone, Jessie would have the baby. But she was really hungry, and he wanted to get her the food.  
  
"Your order's up sir." The waiter said to Spot, as he leaned on the counter waiting for the food.  
Just as he was taking out his money to pay for it, Kid Blink came running into the restaurant.  
  
"Spot, Hurry! Jessie is 'bout ta deliver da baby!" He patted, out of breath.  
  
Spot quickly took out some money and handed it to the guy, grabbing the bag of food on the counter. "Keep da change!" He called, already half way out the door.  
  
It took Spot only 5 minutes to get to his and Jessie's new apartment, when it usually took 10.  
He ran up the stairs three at a time until he got to the third floor. He went to there door, and ran inside. As soon as he opened the door, the first thing he heard was the sound of a baby crying.  
  
He was suddenly in a dream world. He didn't snap out of it until the doctor came out of the room and saw Spot. "Mr. Conlon?" Spot slowly walked up to him. "Come see your wife and new baby."  
  
When he walked in, the first thing he saw was Jessie laying there in their bed, with her hair matted againest her neck from sweating all day. Her eyes were half closed from being so tired.  
  
When they had first gotten married, Spot had thought she was one of the most pretties woman he had ever seen, and he was proud to call her his wife. But then once she had gotten pregnant, and after a few months when she had started to actually, LOOK pregnant, Spot had thought she had looked completely beautiful. How couldn't see? She was carrying their baby inside of her.  
But now, there she laid, tired as can be, and Spot thought she was the most gorgous thing he had ever seen in all the world. She just brought there baby in this world, and he had never loved her more then he did right now.  
  
That's when he's eyes dropped down to her arms, and he saw a little human being in a blanket wrapped up in a blanket, resting against it's mothers body.  
  
Spot slowly walked over to the bed, and kneeled down next to Jessie.  
  
"Spot, say hello to your baby daughter." Jessie said, turning the baby slightly so that Spot could see his daughters face closely for the first time.  
  
"Gosh! She's so tiny!" He whispered reaching for her little hands, and rubbing it gently with his thumb.  
  
Jessie smiled gently.  
  
"What do you want to name her?"  
  
Spot paused, trying to think up a perfect name for the little baby.  
  
"What about, Alexandra Marie Conlon?"  
  
Jessie nodded. "I like it..." She said smiling.  
  
"But fer now, lets just cut it down ta Alex kay? 'Cause Alexandra is ta big a name for such a small person." Spot said grinning.  
  
After about 15 minutes of the two new parents admiring the new baby, Spot stood up and took Alex from her mothers arms. "Ya look really tired Jess. Ya had a hard day," He said looking at her lovingly. "I'se watch Alex while ya rest. Ya need ta get ya strength back." He said before leaning down and kissing her gently on the forehead.  
  
Jessie didn't even bother arguing. She was already a sleep by the time Spot had finished his sentence.  
  
He moved over to the side of the room, and gently laid Alex in the crib they had bought for her. Then he took a sit in the rocking chair, and after a half an hour of admiring his daughter and wife, he feel a sleep also.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
7 Months Later  
  
Spot was walking down the hall towards his apartment. He had just gotten back from work, and he was extremely tired.  
  
Over a year ago, when Jessie had told him she was pregnant, he had quit his job as a newsies, and one of his newspaper friends had helped him get a job as a newspaper writer.  
  
When he opened the door to the apartment, he smelt the spicy smell of chicken soup cooking, and the sound of Jessie rattling pots and pans in the kitchen, as she prepared to get dinner ready.  
  
He came in and silently closed the door behide him, hanging his coat up on the rank.   
He was happy Jessie had made soup for dinner. It was the middle of winter, and the long walk home from the newspaper office had been LONG, and he was so cold, he couldn't feel his fingers.  
  
There laid Alex in her cradle in the middle of the living room, holding onto the eye of the new teddy bear Spot had bought for her.  
  
"Hey Jess. I'se home." He called out to his wife in the kitchen. Then he quickly turned his attention to the baby. "And how is one of me favorite goils in da whole wide woild?" He asked in kinda a squeaky voice to the baby.  
  
As soon as Spot had walked into the apartment, Alex started to giggle and make a lot of baby noises as soon as she had seen him.  
  
Spot reached down to pick her up, and then gently laid a small kiss on her little cheek. "Hey Al. Have ya been a good goil fer ya Mommy taday?"  
  
Jessie walked in, with a apron around her waist. "Yes. Of course she was a good girl. She's the best little baby in the whole world. Isn't that right Alex?" Towards the end, she smiled down at the baby, and gently ran her finger down her tummy.   
  
Then she turned to Spot. "Hello Sweetie." She said before kissing him on the lips, and placing her hands on his cheeks. "Wow! Your freezing cold."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. I'se just glad I'se home now, and I'se get ta spend the rest of da night wid the two most special woman in me life." He said before walking over and sitting down on the couch with Alex.  
  
"Why don't you go take a hot bath, and warm up?"  
  
"Yeah, I'se might do dat in a minute. But first, I'se wanna just sit heah and talk wid Alex before she falls a sleep on me." He said chuckling.  
  
Jessie couldn't help but smile brightly, as she walked towards the kitchen.  
She had never seen a father so close to a child! At night sometimes, she'd wake up and he wouldn't be next to her. Then she'd sit up, and see him kneeling next to Alex's cradle, gently rubbing her cheeks, or holding her small perfect hands.   
And like right now, he'd sit there and tell her about his day, or ask her questions as if she could actually answer.  
  
Jessie thought it was one of the most adorable things she had ever seen. She couldn't picture there life without Alex.  
  
"Dinner with be ready in about a half an hour, Spot."  
  
"Alright..." He called back, before quickly returning to where he left out talking to Alex.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About 20 minutes later, Spot walked into the kitchen fresh and clean. He had just gotten out of a steamy hot bath, and was nice and warm now.  
  
After putting on a pair of clean slacks, he pulled a shirt out of his dresser, laid it over his shoulder, and walked into the kitchen.  
  
He walked up behide Jessie, who was at the stove stirring the soup. He let his hands slowly wrap around her waist, and then he leaned his head on her shoulder, lightly giving her kisses on the neck.  
  
Jessie sighed slowly, and then reached up the run her fingers down his soft cheek.  
"Did you put Alex down to sleep?"  
  
"Mmmm, hmmm.." He slowly moved to stand beside her. "Do ya need any help makin' dinnah?"  
"Well, if you really want to help me, you can set the table..."  
  
"Alright.." He said before kissing her once more on the lips, and then he rent over to the cabinet to get out some plates. After laying the spoons and napkins down on them, he grabbed two glasses, and with those in both of his hands, walked over to the table.  
  
All of a sudden, when Spot was half way done setting the table, Jessie came up behide him and hugged him tightly. "What was dat fer?"  
  
"I just love you so much. I love the way you act towards Alex....I've never seen a father tried a baby with such love."  
  
"How could I'se not love her? She is a part of ya. Whenever I'se look at her little face, I'se can see little things dat remind me of ya. Like da color of her eyes, and da shape of her face, da color of her hair...."  
  
Jessie smiled lightly. "That's funny. Whenever I look at Alex, I always see you. Her eyes, hair, and the shape of her face might all look like me, but her actually face looks exactly like you whenever I look at her. She looks like a Mini you." Jessie couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Is dat a bad t'ing?" He asked jokingly, as he turned around and smirked.  
  
"No..." She said laughing, and wrapping her arms around him so that he was looking down at her. "It is a wonderful thing. That way, while your gone at work all day, and I am home missing you, I can just look at our daughter, and think of her daddy that I love so much."  
  
After a few more minutes of talking, Jessie went to go take the soup of the stove, and Spot had just finished setting the table.   
  
Then they both sat down to eat.  
During dinner, they talked about how both of their days went, and just joked around with each other.  
  
While they were clearing the table, Jessie started to cough very harshly.  
  
"Hey Jess, ya alright."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little cough." She said as she washed one of the dishes off in the sink.  
  
"How long have ya had dis cough?" Spot asked getting a little worried.  
  
"Oh, for the past few days. I'm sure it's nothing though."  
  
"I'se t'ink ya should get dis checked out Jess. I'se don't want anyt'ing ta happen' ta ya..."  
  
"Spot, I am fine. Really...."  
Spot sighed. "Fine, but if ya don't feel better in da next few days, I'se sendin' fer da doctor ta come take a look at ya." He said, not even waiting to hear her response because even no matter how much she argued, he was going to anyway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  



	7. Chapter Seven: Why Me?

Why Me?  
  
A week had gone by, and Jessie's cough had stayed the same. She wasn't get worse, but she wasn't getting better either.  
  
It was only until the end of the week, Friday night, when Spot came back to the apartment from work, that he found no one home! After searching the apartment, he finally found a letter on the kitchen table that Jessie had left him.  
  
"Dear Spot,  
This morning after you left, my cold had gotten even worse then before. I was continuesly coughing, and I was having trouble breathing. I also had a very high fever, so I brought Alex over to be with Kloppman at the lodging house, and went to the hospital.  
I should be home by time you get back from work.  
Truly, and Always yours,   
Jess"  
  
Spot put down the letter, and without a second thought, ran into the living room quickly grabbing his coat and dasing out the door.  
  
Little did he know that after this night, he's life was never going to be the same again!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It took Spot an hour before he got to the hospital. By the time he got there, it was sleeting heavily, and lightly snowing.  
  
He ran up the stairs and threw open the door. Then he walked up to the woman behide the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me Ma'am, but could ya tell me if Mrs. Jessica Colon is still heah."  
  
"Let me check sir." She said before turning to pick up some papers in a fill, and turning to the C's. A moment later she turned back to him. "Yes sir. She's still here. She's been here since 2 this afternoon." A worried look was on her face. "But, she isn't allowed to have any visitors."  
  
Spot could feel his heart sink. "Why? Is every'd'ing okay?"  
  
"May I ask who you are sir? Are you a relitive, or part of her family?"  
  
"I'se her husband..."  
  
"Well Mr. Conlon....I'm afraid that her condition has gotten worse. She has a very rair desise. We are not sure exactly what it is, but it is very bad, and highly contatuse. When she got here, she wasn't as bad, but it quickly got worse."  
  
Spot's eyes were a dark cold gray.  
  
"I'm glad that you came here sir because, like I said it is highly contatuse and we need to give you some medication to make sure that you don't get it, if you don't already...."  
  
Spot nodded. "Alright....But da ya know if me wife will be alright?"  
  
She just shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't tell. It's to soon to know anything right away."  
  
After Spot got treated with the medication, he went by Jessie's room to just check on her.  
  
He walked in, and sat at her side, holding her hand in his as she slept peacefully.  
  
Her lips were dry and light, they almost looked blue. Almost all the color was gone in her face.   
For the next past hours, Spot just laid there and looked at her, praying quitely to God that she would be alright.  
  
Around 2 in the morning, he finally fell asleep, with his head resting on the bed beside Jessie's still body.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Spot awoke, he didn't know what time it was, but he woke by the sounds of lots of people rushing around the room, and a loud buzzing sound.  
  
He looked up and found that, tons of nurses and doctors were standing around Jessie.  
  
A nurse came up to Spot. "Excuse me Mr. Conlon but, we need to ask you to leave the room at this time...."  
  
"What's wrong wid her?"  
  
"She's gone into shock, and..."  
  
Spot cut in. "Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"It's to soon to tell sir, if you would just wait outside in the hall, we will tell you how things are in a little while." She said walking with him to the door, and almost pushing him out.  
  
He passed back and forth in the hall over and over.  
  
"Please God...please...don't let anything happen to her...please?" He muttered under his breath, trying not to cry.  
  
Just then Kloppman came walking in with Alex, crying I his arms.  
  
Spot turned to see him, and hurriedly rushed over to him. "Kloppman, what are ya doin' heah?"  
  
"It's Alex...she wouldn't stop crying, so I called da doctah. I checked, and she had a fevah, and she started to get rases, so he told me ta bring her in...." He paused. "What are ya still doing heah Spot? Is Jessie still heah?"  
  
Spot only nodded, and then took Alex from Kloppman.  
  
Soon, a nurse came and took Alex to go get examed, and she asked Spot to wait in the waiting room still.  
  
He couldn't believe this!!! Not only was his WIFE sick, but now their child was to. Well, it did make sense. Whatever Jessie caught, she was always around Alex, so the baby must of had the same thing.  
  
"Why me God? Why me?" He asked, laying his head in his hands so no one would see him cry. For the next few hours, he just sat there crying and praying.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	8. Chapter Eight: The Final Answer

**The Final Answer**  
  
It was two days later, and things had just gotten worse. Jessie had feel into a mini coma, and her condition had worsened. Her temperature flew up beyond belief.  
  
When Spot wasn't sitting by her side, he was right by Alex. The doctors had said, it was still to early to tell what Alex had, but they were guessing it was the same thing as Jessie. So just in case, they wanted Spot to leave her here at the hospital too.  
  
The last two days, Spot had been at the hospital 24/7. All day he'd go back and forth from sitting at Jessie's bed side, and then to Alex's. At night, he'd sit by Jessie, and just hold her hand, and eventually fall asleep from crying and praying so much.  
  
The next morning, Jack came by to see how the family was doing. He had just finished seeing Alex, and now he walked into Jessie's hospital room, and wasn't surprised when he saw Spot with his head resting on the edge of the bed, fast a sleep.  
  
He hated to wake up him, especially because he really needed sleep, but he had to. He knew that Spot was killing himself basically because he hadn't slept much, and since Friday night, he hadn't eaten or drunken anything at all! But he had to get Spot out of this hospital, and get him outside to sell papes. The land lord of Spot's apartment said if Spot didn't pay the rent in the next few days, he'd kick them out on the streets.  
  
Jack sighed and then walked over to Spot and gently shook him awake. "Spot...buddy, come on time ta wake up!"  
  
Spot's eyes slowly drifted open. "Hey Jack...I'se guess I'se feel alseep..." He said rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand before turning back to look at Jessie, picking up her hand, and gently holding it.  
  
"How's she doin' Spot?" Jack whispered, feeling truly sorry for his friend. For all any of them knew, Spot could lose his wife and daughter any day now.  
  
"Not ta good Jacky-boy. She's in a mini-coma, and she has a huge fevah..."  
  
"I'm sorry Spot....." They were both quite for a few minutes.  
  
"Spot. I'se heah ta talk ta ya bout ya sellin'. Ya land lord came over ta da lodgin' house and is lookin' fer ya. He said if ya don't pay ya rent very soon, he'll kick ya, Jessie, and Alex out on da street! I'se know how important it is fer ya dat ya wanna stay heah wid ya family but, what good is it gonna do dem' when dey get bettah and dey don't have a home ta come back ta?"  
  
Spot nodded. "Yeah, I'se know I'se need ta come back, Jacky-boy. I'se just afraid dat when I'se gone, something bad with happen ta dem...." He trailed off, getting a little upset at the thought.  
  
Jack didn't know what to say.  
  
Spot didn't say a word, he just picked up Jessie's hand and held it to his cheek, closing his eyes and quietly praying to God that nothing would happen to her or Alex while he was gone. Then he gently brought it to his lips and kissed it, before standing up, and walking towards the door.   
  
"Alright Jack, ya can go on wid out me. I'se gonna go check in on Al, and den I'se need to go somewhere befoah I'se go buy me papes, but I'se will meet ya at Tibby's fer lunch..."  
  
"Alright man, see ya latah." Jack called as he left the hospital.  
  
Spot walked into the babies part of the hospital and check on Alex. He went over to the small crib she was in, and picked her up into his arms, cuddling her against his chest and whispering quietly to her.   
  
"How's Daddy's baby gurl doin'?" He asked her, as he started to slowly walk around the room, talking to his daughter. "Ya need ta get bettah, kay? I'se need ya ta help make me strong so I'se can get threw dis, ya understand?" Alex gently sighed as if saying she was trying her hardest.  
  
A nurse had just walked in, and saw Spot. She walked over to him and Alex and smiled when she saw the huge grin on the babies face. "She's starting to look better already....I guess all she needed was to be with her father."  
  
Spot turned around and slightly smiled. "How has she been doin'?"  
  
"A lot better actually! Her fever is gradually going down, and her cough has gone away. She hasn't been crying any more either."  
  
This made Spot feel a lot better. "Dat's great!"  
  
The nursed smiled and nodded.  
  
After Spot was done visiting with Alex, he left the hospital and winced when he stepped out the front door from how strong the sun was. He hadn't been outside for the past 3 days, for anything.  
  
Kid Blink was selling on that corner and when he saw Spot come out of the hospital he ran up to him. "Hey Spot! How are Al, and Jessie doin'?"  
  
Spot told him everything, and Blink told him all the other newsies and him were praying that everything would work out alright.  
  
"Well hey, are ya gonna sell taday?" Blink asked, trying to brighten the subject.  
  
"Yeah...yeah, but I'se need ta go do sum'ting foist. But I'se see ya guys latah at Tibby's." Then he said good-bye, and headed down the street.  
  
He headed towards the Bronx. After 20 minutes of walking, he went by a park that was on 22nd street, and then he found it. The building looked a lot like it had when he came here with his mother when he was a child. He sighed deeply, knowing he hadn't been here in years. Then he slowly got enough courage and walked up the stairs to his old baptist church.....  
  
The doctors had done all they could for Alex and Jessie, but now Spot knew who he had to go to...The only person who had all of the control over Spot's hopes and dream in his hands...God.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  



	9. Chapter Nine: Have Thy Own Way, Lord

**Have Thy Own Way, Lord!**  
  
The church was completely empty, which made Spot feel a little better because now he felt comfortable to let his heart out to God.  
  
He took of his hat, and fiddled with it nervously in his hands. Meaning how he hadn't been in this church for over 10 years, he felt a little bad, and guilty for not coming to God earlier.  
  
He remembered when he'd see his mother cry her heart out to Jesus, she'd bow down at the front of the church, and pray. So that's what he did.  
  
He bend down slowly, and then bowed his head and closed his eyes. He waited a few minutes, trying to figure out the perfect words to say.  
  
"God....da last few days I's been prayin' ta ya more den I's has probably ever prayed in me life....and ya haven't answer one of me prays. Do ya just not care bout me? I'se know I'se have sinned so many times in my life against you, dat I'se lost count years and years ago, but Lord, ya da only one I'se have ta turn ta!" He was slowly starting to get teary-eyed.  
  
"I'se can't do dis on me own! My wife and daughter are all I'se have left....when I'se found dat lettah from Jess tellin' me she was sick, it felt like me heart stopped beatin'! I'se thought I'se would die da day ya took me mudda and fadda away from me when I'se was 9, so after dat I'se promised I'se would nevah love anyone again so dat I'se wouldn't get hurt...but I'se more in love wid Jessie den I'se could eve image lovin' anyone or any'ting....it actually scares me! Me wife and daughter rely on me fer everyt'ing...I'se just feel I'se ain't good enough fer dem God!"  
  
"I'se know I'se don't deserve ya given me such a wonderful goil as Jessie, but by some miracle ya brought her inta me life. And den just ta add ta it, ya blessed us wid a beautiful baby goil on top of it all....please don't take all dat away from me!"  
  
"Maybe da reason why ya ain't answered me prays is because I'se have wandered so far away from ya...I'se remember when I'se was in church when I'se was younger, da pastor sayin' if ya give ya life 100% ta ya, you'll answer dere prays and bless dem.....da only problem wid me is, fa all me life I'se haven't cared at all what ya wanted...I'se wanted ta live me live da way I'se wanted ta!" Spot was now sobbing. It took a lot out of a boy like Spot to totally admit that they had been living wrong.  
  
"But lord.....I'se will do anything..... if ya will let me keep me family!" He got out between tears. His throat was getting that feeling like he couldn't breath from crying so hard. He sniffled. "I'se know I'se only a simple man, and I'se am gonna mess up more times in me life that I'se won't be able ta count...but Jesus...from dis day forward, I'se give me life totally and completely ta ya! I'se want ya ta come into me life and save me! My life is now yours...do what you want with it..." He cried laying his head in his arms on the ground, and for the next hour, he laid there sobbing, and just talking to his new lord and savor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Author Note: Some of you who are reading this may not like Christian stories, but I, AM christian, and this is my story so I am going to put God in it if I want...I mean Jesus is just so awesome! Why shouldn't I? I know some people dislike God (All though I admit I don't know how) They may even hate him! But just because I decided to put it in MY story, I do not feel like having to deal with hate emails, so please if any of you did not like this, and if it even someone offended you (if it did, I am sorry) please do not bother reviewing it with something mean or nasty having to go with this chapter having to do with God, because it will be ignored. Anyway, I REALLY do hope everyone is enjoying it so far! I hope I didn't sound mean, I just wanted to make sure everyone understood! Love ya! *~NYC_gurl*~  



	10. Chapter Ten: A Change Of Attitude

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**A Change Of Attitude**  
  
At noon, Spot walked into Tibby's, with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Every single newsies had a shocked and worry look on there face as they saw him walk over to there tables. Spot hadn't even given a simple laugh since the day he found out Jessie was sick, and now he was smiling like he knew the best secret in the world and no one else knew about it.  
  
"Hey Spot...." Jack said slowly, looking closely at his best friend. "What's up? What are ya so happy bout?"  
  
"Guys, ya'll nevah believe were I'se went dis mornin', and who I'se met!" Spot went on and told everyone about going back to his old church, and about getting saved that morning. EVERYONE had questions, and Spot admitted to them all he didn't know a lot of the answers, but he told them he was joining back to the church in a few days to have a talk with the pastor there, so he could answer more of his questions.  
  
Then Blink finally asked the one question everyone single one of them was wondering.  
"Spot...I'se don't mean ta sound mean but, why'd da ya all of a sudden have such a strong desirer for God? For all da time we's known ya, ya's nevah even talk about God, and when ya did ya always seemed like ya was mad at him, almost like ya hated him! What made ya feel differently?"  
  
"Well Blink, I'se guess I'se just suddenly realized, I'se not in charge of me own life! I'se been trying to run it on me own, and without God, it is gonna just be like a total living hell on earth! I'se finally figured out, I'se can't just sit by and relay on da Doctors ta take care of me wife and daughtah! I'se needed ta go ta Jesus for help. And dat's exactly what I'se did!" Spot said laughing at the end.  
  
"Spot, does knowin' God really make ya dat happy? I'se nevah seen ya dis happy in da inter time I'se known ya!" Jack said, wondering if that was what really made Spot this happy.  
  
Spot nodded. "Sure is!"  
  
After eating lunch with everyone, and just talking and catching up, he said he had to leave to get back to the Hospital.  
  
"Spot, do ya t'ink dat Jess is gonna be alright?" Blink asked Spot as he stood up and was just finishing buttoning up his coat.  
  
"I'se not sure Blink," Spot paused, walking towards the door, while putting his gray newsie hat on his head. Then he turned back and smiled at everyone. "But it's all in God's hands!"  
  
All the newsies couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Carryin' Da Bannah Guys!" Spot called before closing the door behide him.  
  
"Carryin' Da Bannah!" They all echoed behide him, glad that there friend was so happy.  
  
A few of them wondered if they would be this happy with God in there life also! None of them were going to say it out load, but an awful lot of them were considering wanting to go down to the church and just see what would happen......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	11. Chapter Eleven: A Happy Ending?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
A Happy Ending?  
**  
About two day's later at 2 in the afternoon, Spot walked into the hospital as he had just finished selling for the day.  
  
When he was walking down the hall towards Jessie's room, he heard a lot of screaming and a lot of excitement. He ran the rest of the way until he got to the door. A bunch of nurses were jumping up and down excitedly, hugging each other and laughing.  
  
Spot slowly walked up to them. When they saw him, they turned and hugged him also. "Oh Mr. Conlon, you will never believe this! Your wife has woken up! And her fever is down, and she's back to normal!" One of the head nurses said with a brilliant smile on her face.  
  
Spot was in shock for a moment. Then he looked up and smiled, quietly thanking God for answer his prays. Then he started to run into the room as fast as he could.  
  
Jessie was sitting up in her bed, looking around wondering what everyone was making a big deal over.  
  
Spot couldn't help himself, as he ran over to Jessie and basically threw himself on top of her on her hospital bed, hugging her and holding her close to him.  
  
"Oh, thank ya God...thank ya, thank ya, thank ya...." He kept muttering as in between the time when he was kissing Jessie's face.  
  
Jessie couldn't help but laugh as she hugged him back.  
  
"Spot, what is with you? Why are you so happy?"  
  
Spot finally pulled away, and then sat down beside he and smiled, as he became to explain. "Jess, fer da past four days, ya've been in a mini coma, and ya went up real high. Da doctah wasn't ta sure if ya would be alright...." Spot went on to explain what had happened with her and Alex the past few days, and he made sure he told her that Alex was fine now to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Every breathing moment from that day, Spot thanked God for giving him back his family. And every Sunday they intended church. Of course, they did still have there problems, but they kept there faith that everything would be fine. And Spot promised Jessie that until every breath in his body was gone, he'd try his hardest to keep her save and happy.  
  
** THE END**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
